What's A Girl Like You Doing In A Place Like This?
by Widdy
Summary: AU. While working a Saturday night in her friends bar, Brittany meets the leather clad girl of her dreams.


Title: What's A Girl like You Doing in A Place like This?

Pairings: Main: Santana/Brittany, Side: Quinn/Rachel, Sam/Mercedes, Tina/Artie.

Rating: PG for some swearing.

Summary: Brittany meets Santana while working at a bar.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and will return them when I have finished.

A/N: Feedback always is very welcome. So please read and review and tell me what you think. I think I got them all, but any spelling or grammatically errors are my own, and I apologise for them in advance.

Club 20Twelve was a shitty name for a club, but Brittany didn't really care. It wasn't like she owned the place. No, that pleasure alone belonged to Tina Cohen-Chang. She knew she shouldn't really rag on Tina because she thought the name of her club sucked. The girl had given her a job after all and if it wasn't for this job, she would still be sitting at home taking shit from her Mom for being a waster.

She hadn't had the grades to get into college, and if she was honest she hadn't ever wanted to go. She wasn't academic, much to her Mom's eternal disappointment. That was her little sister's realm. Throughout high school Brittany Pierce was known as a party girl, it was her thing; it was what she had been good at.

After she finished school the partying just continued. She hung around her Mom's house, eating her food, and going out every weekend to whatever party was happening that week.

After two years her Mom had finally had enough. After one particular heavy night of drinking and one hardcore hangover, her Mom had threatened to throw her out if she didn't get her shit together and find a job. She had balked at first, she wasn't made to work, but the look on her Mom's face told her she meant business. So, Brittany had dragged herself out of bed, her head throbbing and her world spinning and had gone straight to her best friend Mike Chang for help.

Mike had been her best friend since 7th Grade. He hadn't gone to collage either; instead he had gotten a job working behind the bar at a local club. Brittany had had to beg Mike to get her a job, and Mike had had to beg Tina to give her a chance to work here. Tina had been hesitant at first when Mike had dragged her to the club that Sunday afternoon her Mom had threatened to kick her out.

After sizing her up and rolling her eyes at Mike's pleading face, Tina had offered her trial run of three weeks. Two years later she was still working here, busting her nonexistent balls off and chatting to regulars and newcomers alike. But it wasn't like she had better things to do on a Saturday night. Right? No. When Brittany thought about it she really didn't. She would probably have ended up in 20Twelve anyway dancing the night away and getting off her ass on tequila slammers.

The bar wasn't that bad and Tina paid well enough that she now had her own apartment and didn't have to listen to her Mom moan about what a disappointment she was. 20Twelve was clean so that was a plus and despite Tina's preference for black, the place was pretty bright. The music was varied and any night you could find anything from the latest gay anthem to some dark, guttural bass line of some Underground Grime blasting out of the clubs speakers.

So as _La Roux_ was going _In for the Kill_, Brittany was working her ass of tending this section of the bar with her fellow workmates for the night and good friends, Sam Evans and Dave Karofsky. Tina liked to put them together; she said it gave a good impression. Brittany didn't know about that, she thought it was because both her and Sam were blonde with blue eyes and extremely hot, and Dave was a man mountain that only an idiot would mess with.

They appealed to almost every section of their clientele. Sam had that whole I look gay but I'm not thing going on, while Dave was gay but looked so straight it was almost painful and Brittany was super hot and did the dumb blonde act more than she cared to admit. It all resulted in them earning a fortune in tips the nights they worked in tandem.

Brittany grabbed a rag from behind the bar and ran it over the surface in a lazy arch. She had already been working for three hours and the club was jumping. The place was packed as usual, mainly with regulars, but seeing as it was a Saturday there were also some college kids in from the a couple of counties over looking for a good time.

Brittany smiled at people as they danced passed and caught her eye, her rag still sweeping over the Granite of the bar surface removing the sticky residue of alcohol. Brittany continued the motion until she felt a hand on her hip and a muscular arm brush past her face. Brittany tensed at the sudden motion, but relaxed when she recognised the engagement ring on the finger that was now pointing of to some point past the bar.

"Look over there." Sam breathed into her ear with a chuckle.

Brittany's eyes followed Sam's finger and felt them widen as a tall gangly Asian man came stumbling towards them.

"Uh-oh." Brittany breathed. Her eyes widening even further as Mike bumped into some girl knocking her drinks all over. He didn't even stop as she gave him a death glare and screamed something undoubtedly obscene at his back.

"Yeah, totally wasted." Sam said as Brittany hummed in agreement and wanted to add 'like every night he had off'.

She couldn't really blame Mike for getting drunk; she liked to do the same on her days off. So did Sam, she clearly remembered helping Sam's fiancé Mercedes carry him out to their cab last Friday night. The only difference was that She and Sam however didn't get drunk over their boss and confess their love for her and then regret it every time their hangover's set in. No that was all Mike.

"Hey Mike." Brittany greeted cheerfully as Mike finally reached them and waved a hand at his two friends.

"Hey Britt. Sam. Fancy seeing you two here." Mike slurred with a giggle at his own joke as Sam shook his head and mumbled something about him being totally wasted again.

"We work here Mike." Brittany smiled back at Mike as a huge grin spread over his face.

Mike leaned forward and gripped hold of Brittany's pale wrist that was holding the dirty rag. He gave it a sharp tug and Brittany leaned over the bar as Mike pulled her so her ear was level with his mouth.

"I know, so do I." Mike whispered loudly and then released Brittany his eyes widening drunkenly as if he had revealed some huge secret.

Sam laughed loudly and abandoned Brittany to Mike as he turned his attention to a smiley brunette girl in a sparkling gold top that was standing next to Mike. She screamed out for three Orgasms. Sam smiled at the girl and told her he would have been happy to oblige. but he had a girlfriend who would kick his ass. The girl giggled at Sam's joke as he went to mix her shots up. Brittany could only roll her eyes thinking that Mercedes would do more than just kick his ass as she turned her attention back to her drunk friend.

"Which leads me to the question of why are you here?" Brittany asked as she turned and tossed her rag into the bucket of dirty water behind the bar.

"It's my night off, I wanted to get drunk." Mike shrugged.

"No place else to go?"Brittany guessed and Mike nodded solemnly.

It was a sad but true fact that the town they lived in sucked. Unless you were willing to drive for over two hours to the next town, there were two places to drink at for anyone under the age of 40. One was Tina's club which catered to practically every vain of alternative lifestyle the human race had to offer. Then there was the Puckhead, which was a biker/death metal bar on the outskirts of town that took the rest. So if you wore leather on a regular basis and not just as part as some fetish then the Puckhead was your bar. Anyone else found themselves at 20Twelve. This explained the presence of Mike, in the place he worked, on a Saturday night.

"You could go to the Puckhead." Brittany suggested with a smile and Mike shook his head. They both knew he wouldn't last five minutes in the biker bar.

"Yeah right, think I could get an Orgasm to?" He asked as he waved a thumb towards Sam who was just returning to the smiley brunette with her shots and accepting a crisp twenty in payment.

"I don't think you want one from me." Brittany laughed as she wagged a finger at Mike. Not that they hadn't been there, because they had. That was before Mike discovered Tina and Brittany discovered that she would probably enjoy sleeping with Tina too.

"Yeah I want one from Tina." Mike pouted rather pathetically.

Brittany shook her head, "Oh Mike, you're torturing yourself."

Tina had a boyfriend, sure he was Decepticon, but he was still her boyfriend. Brittany briefly had a vision of Artie morphing into a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle and dropping cluster bombs on Mike's head as he was popping. Sure Mike was just as cute as Shia LeBeouf but even he couldn't win in that showdown. "You could never beat Starscream."

"What?"

"Nothing." Brittany shook her head, she couldn't be bothered explaining her train of thought to Mike. He was too drunk to get it away.

"Ok I'll skip the Orgasm. Just give me two shots of Liquid Cocaine instead." Mike waved a hand with two fingers raised.

"I don't think..." Brittany grimaced as she trailed off.

"Come on Britt, you're my best bud, my bro, my hombre, just gimme a drink. Please?"

Tina got pissed when Mike got drunk and sobbed all over her. She took out her bad moods on them for supplying him with shots. Brittany really didn't wanna have to stand in the shorter woman's office while she screamed and gave her that disappointed look as she wiped at a damp spot caused by Mike's tears. Tina insisted it annoyed her, but the little smile that always played upon her lips while she looked at Mike's miserable form made Brittany think that she kind of liked the attention. It wasn't like Starscream gave her any.

Brittany looked towards Sam for back up, but he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to his next customer with that huge smile of his. Brittany sighed; she was on her own for this battle.

"I can have Dave call you a cab and then you can go home." Brittany suggested as she looked around for her buff workmate.

Mike shook his head vigorously, "Don't wanna go home."

"You need to go home." Brittany insisted. He really did, he was swaying and desperately clinging to the bar in an attempt to stay upright. If the green tint to his complexion was anything to go by Brittany knew he was gonna barf soon or at least pull a pretty awesome impression of Kermit.

"I need a drink Brittany."

"Fine." Brittany sighed, she had never been able to say no to Mike, and she couldn't now.

Brittany turned around and retrieved the three ingredients to form Mike's shots of choice. It was a hardcore drink and not for the faint of heart. She guessed he just wanted to get the night over ASAP. Brittany quickly started mixing the 151 proof rum, Goldschlager and Jagermeister and then poured it into the shot glasses. Brittany turned and placed the two almost black shots down in front of her friend with a shake of her head.

"Then you go. Don't say I didn't warn you, this stuff lethal my friend." Brittany sighed with a shake of her head.

"Sounds like its right up my alley, but what exactly are they?"

Brittany frowned, that voice was wrong. Since when did mike sound so feminine and so hot?

"Huh?" Brittany found her eyes captured by two orbs of dark brown that defiantly didn't belong to who they should. Brittany exhaled slowly as the woman before her flicked her eyes downwards to the shots. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath. Trying to concentrate with that woman near her was going to be impossible.

Brittany stared at the woman captivated. How was it possible that someone could be that gorgeous? It should be illegal, outlawed across all 50 states. She had an amazing smile and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her long slightly curled, dark hair danced around her face hypnotically with her slightest movement and her lips. Brittany shivered as she stared at the full lips that were turned up slightly at the corners, they looked so, so, soft. So kissable, oh and how Brittany wanted to kiss them.

Brittany felt her heart hammer in her chest as her mouth went dry. This was something new; sure she had been attracted to other woman, but not this intensely. This was something she had never felt before. This was a staggering lust for someone so strong she felt it physically.

"The drinks? What are they?" The woman asked snapping her fingers to grab Brittany's attention. A knowing smile curling her lips.

Busted Brittany thought. It wasn't the first time she had been caught leering. Mike's older sister Vanessa had threatened to poke her eyes out when she had accidently walked in on and kept watching her shower the summer she had turned 15.

"Hey hot stuff, you in there?" The woman asked when she didn't respond.

"Liquid Cocaine." Brittany answered belatedly automatically her eyes still locked on the woman's lips.

"Cheers." The woman in front of her picked up one glass and tipped the content down her throat and quickly followed with the second like a pro.

Brittany had to steady herself against the bar at the erotic sight of the woman's exposed throat. The woman slammed each glass down in turn and wiped the back of her mouth with the back of her hand. The whole action made Brittany's body start to tingle. She was impressed; the woman hadn't even grimaced as the burning liquid hit the back of her throat. She only tapped the bar twice with her index finger.

"Another barkeep." The woman requested her smile firmly fixed back in place.

Brittany found herself smiling back and turned to fulfil her order, before her eyes widened suddenly as she remembered who should have drunk those shots. "Where's Mike?"

"Mike?" The woman asked as her smile faded and her eyebrows rose along with her question.

"Yeah Mike." Brittany nodded as she looked around the bar for her oldest friend. She hoped that he hadn't decided to go and find Tina yet. She would be forced to leave the woman in front of her to go search for him and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Tall Asian dude in a flannel shirt?" The woman asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded hopefully, thankful that she might know where her friend was.

The woman tilted her head to the other side and smirked as she looked downwards. "On the floor."

"Shit." Brittany placed her hands on the bar and leaned over to see that the woman was telling the truth. Mike was slumped against the bar at her feet, out for the count.

Brittany looked around and spotted who she was looking for collecting glasses from a nearby table. "Dave." Brittany shouted and waved her hands frantically to catch his attention.

She sighed in relief as she saw the huge man look up as he heard his name being shouted over the throbbing music. He turned and saw her frantically waving him towards the bar.

After a few minutes Dave was standing in front of her glasses in hands, "Yeah."

"Mike's passed out again," Brittany informed Dave as she pointed a finger downwards, "would you mind taking him in the back and calling him a cab?"

"No, it's not like it's the first time. Totally my fault for supplying him with Tequila." Dave laughed as he slid the glasses onto the bar and towards Brittany and then hauled Mike up to his feet.

"Probably won't be the last time." Brittany quickly grabbed the glasses and moved them behind the bar and out of the way.

"You're right there." Dave agreed as he started to pull Mike towards the back of the bar.

"Thanks Dave." Brittany called after her friend as he waved away her thanks.

"Happen a lot?" The woman asked and Brittany felt her body flush again as her attention was brought back to the beautiful woman who had distracted her from Mike.

Brittany sighed as she considered the question the woman has asked her, "Yeah, every night off."

"Sounds like some night off." The woman laughed and Brittany joined her.

"Least he didn't go and profess his love to Tina again."

"Tina?" The woman asked puzzled at who she was talking about.

"The owner." Brittany pointed a hand towards the stairs that ran the length of the far wall of the club, which led up to Tina's office. "Mike has the hots for her. She's Asian too."

The dark haired beauty nodded with a smile at the last part of needless information Brittany had let loose. "Is that so?"

"Yep. So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Brittany felt her eyes widen in horror at what she had just said. No. No. No. Brittany's mind screamed, that wasn't what she had meant to say.

The line had slipped out before she could even register it. Mainly it was true, but it was still mortifying that the woman looking at her is laughing softly. Well she wasn't the type of person that usually entered into 20Tweleve, Brittany was pretty sure she didn't own a single Ke$ha album, or anything brightly coloured, or nipple clamps.

Brittany paused at the last thought and let her eyes run over the woman before her. Worn leather pants encased her thighs, while knee high leather boots hugged the lower half of her legs, and a skin tight black vest hugged the contours of her chest. From her outfit Brittany revised the last part of her statement; it was quite possible that this woman did own nipple clamps, and a whole dungeon of stuff to go with it.

"A girl like me huh?" The woman smirked.

"Well you don't look like a 20Twelve kinda girl." Brittany said as glanced around the bar.

Sure there were scantily clad woman walking around and a girl directly behind the one in front of her was dressed in nothing but strategically wrapped lace and a smile, but this chick was, to use the words of Mike 'banging'. She made every other female in the joint look like they were thirteen year olds playing dress up. No one had the aura and shear presence of the woman who stood before her with a cocky grin and a quirked eyebrow. They just looked like they belonged. This woman wore her clothes like she wore her skin. Tight.

"What exactly is a girl like me?" The woman asked with a slow smooth questioning smile.

"You like leather." Brittany silently cursed her mouth once more for releasing her words before she had time to think them through. It was a common problem. That wasn't what she meant to say, what she had meant to say was that with her outfit and the way she carried herself, she stood out.

"So does that guy." The woman nodded her head to the other side of the bar and Brittany looked in that direction to see who she was talking about.

Sure enough there was a dark hair guy, who looked like he had used a bit too much American Crew Pomade, dressed in leather chaps and a Stetson, complete with whip in hand. Brittany couldn't help but smile at one of the 20Twelve regulars.

"Oh that's Blaine; he works as a teller at the Bank of America on the Corner of 5th."

"You don't say."

Brittany nodded as the woman chuckled at the information.

"Oh yeah, my Mom works there to, but what I meant was that you look like you wear that leather a lot." Brittany grimaced and internally groaned as she continued to mess up what she wanted to say.

"So does Blaine." The woman said her smile growing as her eyes landed on the bank teller once more, who was now shaking his head violently from left to right as he jumped on the spot.

Brittany hummed in agreement. Blaine was in every weekend. Not always in the same the same outfit, sometimes wore a blazer complete with tie and a waistcoat.

"But I get what you mean." The woman said when Brittany turned back around.

"You do?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"I do." The woman nodded causing her hair to bounce around her head.

Brittany swallowed hard annoyed at her own bumbling. She usually wasn't that bad at this type of stuff. In fact it was something she was good at. If she could take a class in flirting she was pretty sure she would ace it. It was usually the other person who was flustered when she smiled at them.

The woman hadn't runaway yet so she couldn't be doing too badly with her attempt at flirting, she was going to try and keep it simple.

The Bar was jammed with people waving cash in the air as they tried to get served. Brittany knew she should probably be working not flirting. She quickly looked around and noticed that Dave the other bartender was back, and along with Sam who was down the other end of the bar, they were doing a good job of handling the majority of customers. Dave caught her eye and gave her a wink and a big thumbs up. She knew they would handle things for now; it wasn't like she hadn't covered for either of them while they had been trying to get some. It was down to her and Dave that Sam had met Mercedes.

"Can I get you another drink?" Brittany asked when a small silence started to stretch out between them.

"What do you recommend?" The woman asked her tone dropping as she leaned forward on the bar causing Brittany's eyes to become focused on the breasts straining against the black fabric of the woman's vest.

"Depends upon how adventurous you are." Brittany shot back and mentally patted herself on the back for saying something that didn't make her sound like a complete and utter spaz.

"Well I'd say I'm right up there." the woman purred her confident and suggestive smile sending a jolt of desire through Brittany's body.

Santana was hardcore Brittany could tell that and the way she downed Mike's shots told her the bartender that she could handle anything she could dish up. "Guess I have just the drink for you then."

"Hit me Blondie." Santana demanded as she slapped the bar and pointed one perfectly manicured finger in Brittany's direction.

"Brittany." Brittany corrected with a tilt of her head.

Santana just frowned, in response. "Huh?"

"My name is Brittany, not Blondie." Brittany said as she tapped the badge pinned to her t-shirt.

"I'm Santana, not to be confused with Satan, even though we do have a hell of a lot in common." Brittany smiled at Santana's joke although she wondered how anyone could think the other woman was like Satan. Unless Satan was a hot Latino woman with a smile to die for and skin that looked as soft as the fluffiest clouds.

"I like it, it's pretty."

"Thanks."

"Santana?"

"Yes Brittany." Brittany sighed as Santana breathed out her name for the first time. She liked the way it sounded coming out of Santana's mouth, she wanted to hear her say it more.

"Do you think you can handle a little Instant Death?" Brittany asked as was rewarded with another blinding Santana smile.

"Bring it on. In fact better make it three." Santana paused holding up three fingers and looked over her shoulder. "I told Tubbers and Manhands when I escaped their make-out session that I would get them something too. I better not head back empty handed."

Brittany didn't know who Tubbers and Manhands were, but she would make drinks for the entire bar if that was what Santana wanted. "OK, three slices of Instant Death coming up."

This was something she could do in her sleep. When she had first started to the surprise of everyone at the bar she had picked up the art of mixing cocktails really fast, and was damn good at it. She could do tricks that others struggled with after being shown them just once. Brittany loved to show off her skills and she danced behind the bar, spinning out of the way of Sam with a smile as she retrieved all the elements that made up the Instant Death Cocktail.

She quickly measured and poured each part into the shaker. Inserting both half's together Brittany started to shake the shaker vigorously. Deciding to show her skills for one particular person she turned back to Santana with a perfectly executed pirouette while she threw the shaker up in the air and then caught it behind her back. Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw Santana hoot and clap her hands at her move. With a smile Brittany narrowly separating the two pieces after shaking and pouring the drink through the resulting gap into the waiting glasses.

"Maybe I should call you Brian from now on." Santana grinned as she picked up the first glass and took a sip of the drink.

Brittany laughed as Santana's Cocktail reference. Dave loved that movie and she had watched it with him and his boyfriend on more than one occasion. "But sadly we're not in Jamaica."

"If only." Santana hummed as her eyes ran up and down Brittany's body.

Brittany silently agreed she would love to be in Jamaica with Santana. Maybe on a white sandy beach, with crystal waters, sipping Pina Colada's out of coconut shells with Santana next to her in a bikini. Brittany felt her mind short circuit momentarily as she thought of the dark haired woman before her in a two piece. Shaking the sexy image free Brittany gave Santana another smile before she spoke again. "So are you from around here? Or are you just passing through?"

"Nope I'm a lifer." Santana confessed as she held up her hands and held them outwards as if they were cuffed.

"Really? Me too."

"Small shithole."

"It sure is. It's just that I've never seen you here before." Brittany said mainly because she hadn't and it puzzled her how she could live in the same town as Santana all her life and she had never met her. It had to be some sort of sin against God.

"That would be because I've never been here before Brittany. I'm more of a Puckhead girl." Santana confessed with a wink and slow easy smile.

"Oh." Brittany's eyes widened in realisation. That explained a lot. The leather, the smile, and the way she moved. She could defiantly see Santana in the Puckhead in her leather, smirking confidently as everyone looked her way, wishing they were with her. "Then why are you here and not breaking pool cues over skulls at the Puckhead?"

Santana laughed loudly at her question and Brittany felt her heart sore at the sound and the fact that she had caused it. "Puckerman would kick anyone's ass that broke his precious cues. Boy has some serious issues concerning those sticks of wood. Locks them up and everything."

"I've never been." Brittany confessed. She had always wanted to check it out, but Mike was a bit of a pussy and had refused to go when she had asked him last year. Now she knew Santana frequented the other bar across town she was regretting not going on her own.

"To the Puckhead? I can tell you don't look like a Puckhead kinda girl."Brittany laughed as Santana used her words against her. "But to answer your question my friend Quinn met a Borrower at the safe driving class she runs a few weeks ago. Kinda ironic really, since she has more speeding tickets than anyone I know. Anyway, the midget invited her here last night and I got dragged along for the ride in her moment of gay panic."

"She's not gay?" Brittany asked confused as to why Santana's friend would go out with another woman if she wasn't gay.

"Not only that, but Quinn's a bona fide King James carrying Bible Basher." Santana chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"But she's out with a girl."

"She says she is open to new things, I'm just here in case she isn't as open as she thinks."

"You're a good friend." Brittany laughed as Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I know right? She however isn't such a good friend." Santana said with a scowl.

"She ditched you for her safe driving girl?" Brittany guessed from the look Santana was casting towards a far corner of the club.

"She did. They're over there all over each other." Santana pointed to a dark corner of the club. Where Brittany could see the smiley Orgasm ordering brunette from earlier sucking face with a blonde woman who had her hand up her gold shirt.

"Defiantly gay." Santana continued with a shake of her head, "See this is what repression gets you, well this and getting knocked up senior year."

"Orgasm girl." Brittany mused out loud as she watched the little brunette crawl onto Santana's friend without even removing her mouth from the blondes.

Santana laughed, "What did you say?"

"Your friend is with Orgasm girl."

"Is that her nickname? Is she come kind of orgasm obsessed sex fiend, because I'd tell Quinn, but I don't think she would care at this point. In fact I think it would just turn her on more."

"No, well at least I don't think so." Brittany shook her head; she had never met the brunette before, but Tina's bar was known for attracting girls like that. "I was talking about the drink."

Santana grimaced, "Those vile tequila and baileys shots she insisted we drink earlier right?"

"Yep those are Orgasms, courtesy of Sam." Brittany smiled as she stuck a thumb over her shoulder in the general vicinity of her fellow blonde bartender.

"Well I'd thank him but he's not my type and the girl eating face off looks like one hell ova woman."

Brittany frowned at Santana's words as she turned towards Sam who was leaning over the bar being devoured by the love of his life.

"That's Mercedes, she's his boo." Brittany informed Santana as she slowly smiled. Mercedes dressed in tight colourful flowing top, shiny black leggings, with a serious amount of bling hanging around her neck, released her man who slid back behind the bar a huge goofy smile distorting his face.

"Nice, so Brittany, you single?" Santana asked as her eyes raked the length of Brittany's body.

Brittany blinked at the sudden question and then nodded. "Yes."Apparently Santana had had enough of their flirting, not that Brittany was complaining. She liked straight forward and take charge kind of girls.

"That's good."

Brittany couldn't agree more, "It's very good."

"Very, very good." Santana said as she licked her full lips causing Brittany's breathing to shallow.

"I think you're the hottest girl I've ever met." Brittany blurted, and if the huge smile Santana bestowed upon her was anything to go by she loved what Brittany had said.

"Well thank you Brittany, you know you're pretty hot yourself." Santana said as she took a step closer to the bar and Brittany.

"Thanks, do you maybe wanna..." Brittany trailed off as she drew closer to Santana and Santana's amazing lips. She had wanted to kiss her from the moment she had first laid eyes on her. Now as she was leaning over the bar, this was it. She was going to kiss Santana.

"Santana!"

Brittany groaned and opened her eyes just in time to see Santana's lips pull back. She saw a flash of prefect white teeth before Santana turned on the interloper who had interrupted them. "Quinn, I'm going to kick your ass right now bitch!"

Brittany knew that this must be Santana's friend that she had mentioned before. She had really bad timing.

"I think I'm in love."

"Really? I don't care. You're interrupting me getting my flirt on with Britts here."

Brittany felt her face light up at the way Santana shortened her name. They had only been talking for a little while and she was already Britts to the other woman. Brittany smiled blissfully as she wondered what she could get Santana to call her if they spent longer together and in private.

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?" Quinn sighed wistfully as she stared off into the distance breaking Brittany out of her sexy Santana thoughts.

"Isn't who beautiful?" Santana asked even though Brittany had an idea as to who Quinn was talking about.

"Rachel."

"Yeah, if you're into girls from the Shire. How much have you had to drink?" Santana turned back to Brittany and mouthed the word sorry. Brittany just shrugged her shoulders with an understanding smile; she knew the hassle of dealing with drunken friends.

"I'm practically sober." Quinn slurred as she dropped her hand heavily onto Santana's shoulder.

Santana dipped her shoulder shrugging of Quinn's hand, "OK, what is this, the fifth? Sixth? Seventh time you've fallen in love this month? Although I have to give you points for it being your first girl."

Quinn shook her head her shoulder length blonde hair shifting from side to side. "No, this is the one, Rachel is the one. She moves me."

Brittany smiled as Santana folded her arms across her chest with a scowl. "If that's the case, I am never gonna get rid of that obnoxious little midget. She sung at me Quinn. People just don't do that do each other."

"Rachel is theatrical." Quinn defended.

"No Quinn, she's evil."

"She's an angel Santana."

"Oh please. Drink this."Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's words and Brittany found herself amused. Quinn and Santana were obviously good friends, they reminded her a little of her and Mike. She would say minus midgets that sung, but Tina liked to sing and she was pretty short.

"What is it?" Quinn asked eyeing the drink cautiously and Brittany didn't blame her.

"Instant death. Hopefully it will kill off your love soaked brain cells and banish that girl."

Quinn nodded and chased the straw round the glass with her mouth before she inclined her head back towards the dark corner from which she had emerged. "Come on, my Rachael wants her drink and she wasn't to dance with us."

"And you need me for this why?"

Quinn looked at Santana like she was stupid and then started to pull her away from the bar. "Because you're my best friend, that's why and I said she wants to dance with us. Come on."

Santana shook her head a look of distaste twisting her features, "I'm not liking this 'us' Quinn. I might have had a couple of sex dreams about getting my freak on with a couple of busty babes, but you and that Debbie Reynolds wannabe weren't in that fantasy. "

"Santana, you promised you wouldn't leave me."

"That was before you started playing tonsil hockey with inch high private eye and I become a noticeable third wheel."

Quinn's face fell, "You promised."

"Fine, but the moment you start machin on the midget again, I'm outta here." Santana said as Brittany saw her roll her eyes. She watched as the leather clad woman picked up the two remaining drinks from the bar and downed half of one.

"Deal." Quinn smiled as she shook Santana's arm earning her a glare from her friend as the drinks she held sloshed.

Brittany watched on the feeling of panic starting in the pit of her stomach as Quinn placed a sloppy kiss on Santana's cheek and started to pull her way from the bar again.

"I have to go." Santana shouted and looked at Brittany apologetically as she lifted the two glasses she held in her hands. "Thanks for the drinks Brittany. I owe you."

"Wait." Brittany called out as Quinn pulled Santana further away from her. She was beautiful, she was everything Brittany had never really thought about, but now found that she wanted desperately. She couldn't just let her disappear onto the dance floor with her friend. Besides she wanted the answer to something that had been on her mind since she had first met Santana.

"What?"

"Do you own nipple clamps?" Brittany cupped her hands round her mouth to help her voice carry over the noise of the bar.

"Nipple clamps?" Santana asked with a delighted smile and a question in her eyes as she waved her drinks in front of her breasts.

Brittany nodded in answer as Santana's smile grew impossibly wide.

"Wanna come back to my place sometime Britts and find out?" Santana shouted from her position next to Quinn.

"More than anything." Brittany shouted back as she nodded enthusiastically. There wasn't anything else she wanted more at that moment. Well if she thought about, she really did want a kiss from those fucking amazing lips.

Brittany watched as Santana handed her drinks to her friend and marched back over to the bar and leaned across and grasped Brittany by her work tee. Her heart hammered against her ribcage and her eyes closed in anticipation of that kiss, but she was disappointed when a minute later she was released

"Call me." Santana demanded as she spun and walked back to her friend.

Brittany couldn't help but look puzzled at the beautiful woman as she disappeared into the throngs of bodies.

Brittany turned Santana's last words playing on her mind. How could she call her when she didn't have her number Brittany wondered and moved to grab cloth and stopped and stared as she caught her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Well stared at her chest, as a slow smile spread across her face at what was now written there.

_Santana Lopez_

_740-186-6217_

"Pierce!"

Brittany turned at the sound of her name being called her smile firmly in place. "Yeah."

"Think you can give us a hand now stud?" Dave asked with a roll of his eyes at her delighted smile.

"Sure."

Maybe working here wasn't so bad after all, Brittany thought as she turned to a customer. She never got her kiss from those fucking amazing lips, was thirty dollars out of pocket, and her tee was ruined. But it was totally worth it for the name and ten digits that were scrawled across her chest in blood red lipstick complete with little heart.

~fin~


End file.
